As is well known, one purpose of having a pipe bracket having connected to one side thereof the pipes via which pressurized fluid may flow to and from a fluid pressure operable valve device, for example, and having mounted on the opposite side thereof the valve device itself, is to permit removal of the valve device for replacement or maintenance without having to disconnect the pipes associated therewith. Pipe brackets of this type are commonly cast with the required passageways, by which the pipes are communicated to the various ports in the valve device, being formed therein by the use of cores in the mold from which the bracket is cast. Forming of passageways in a casting by use of cores is a costly process and not always necessarily successful.